U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,476 issued Aug. 9, 1960, to J. E. Don discloses a portable drinking water fountain for use on athletic fields to supply water to athletes. A defect or disadvantage of the fountain disclosed in Don arises from the said fountain's failure to incorporate any element or structure for prevention of accumulation of water upon the ground surrounding the fountain. Use of fountain devices similar to that disclosed in Don upon sports practice fields and the like will typically result in an undesirable mud bog surrounding the fountain. Another example of a portable drinking fountain for use upon athletic fields is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,443 issued Jul. 28, 1964, to C. B. Morgan. Use of portable athletic field drinking fountains such as that disclosed in Morgan similarly results in undesirable muddy ground conditions surrounding the fountain.
The instant inventive portable athletic field drinking fountain overcomes such noted disadvantages, among others, of the apparatuses of Morgan and Don by configuring a base frame of a drinking fountain so that it performs multiple functions, including athlete support, fountain support, water collection, and portability.